Nicotine
by NotyourAverageTomboy
Summary: I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you! "You're a little devil aren't you?" he smirked at her. "Lust this strong can drag a man to hell." "Tell me if you can't handle it." She replied. "Too late. I'm addicted." Yeah you're worse than Nicotine! (Warning! Smut and cursing!) *Could become a series if people are interested.


**Note to my followers!: So yeah... I may have sorta... written a smut fic. I can't explain it rationally, but I guess it was a moment of weakness and the sexiness of Norman Reedus was just so overpowering that I had to get it out. There will still be more to come with my Walking Dead fic, don't worry. I just felt like I needed to write this and I might as well share is completely different than anything I've ever done. For starters, it's not Daryl Dixon but another incredibly sexy character he played by the name of Murphy McManus I'm writing about. So if you like Boondock Saints or are just looking for some sexy Norman Reedus then by all means read! However if you are young and pure then I warn you, DO NOT READ! Well that's a little harsh, i'll put up two stars (**) to let you know when things start to get really dirty and two more stars (**) When it's over. **

**Note to people who've stumbled upon this story: This is my first boondock fic and my first attempt at smut so it may not be all that great. Sorry if the guys are out of character or it's not as erotic as others you've read but it is my first one so please don't be too critical. It doesn't really have a specific timeline but some parts take place before the first movie and some between BDSI and BDSII. **

**Summary: While working as the saints, Connor and Murphy take a trip down memory lane when a certain photo in a pizza shop brings back fond memories. More specifically for Murphy who had a night with a little devil that was just as addictive as his cigarettes. (Inspired by Panic! At the Disco's song Nicotine) Warning! Contains, smut, cursing dashing Irish men, slightly racist jokes(I said slightly!) and violence. Could become a series if people are interested. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondock Saints. That belongs to Duffy. The song Nicotine belongs to Panic! at the Disco and the only thing I do own is my OC's and the story.**

* * *

Nicotine

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you- _

Salvatore's Pizzeria was the hidden gem of Boston. Located in one of the worst neighborhoods you could find you'd never guess that it had the most savory marinara sauce you'd ever tasted and a veggie pizza that would even make a carnivore's mouth water. Old Sal himself was the nicest man you'd ever meet despite the reputation of being quite the Casanova in his day. Every one of his employees was taken in during their darkest hours and helped turn their life around. So to find out that his shop was being used as a cover for drug and automatic gun trafficking was quite surprising. Even for the Saints.

That very night they went to confront Sal about though it was made clear that Sal himself was not the man behind the operation, but one of his rough looking employees he took off the streets. The man was caught off guard when Sal randomly came back to his shop late in the night to do stock inventory and found him in the fridge looting through his secret stash. Poor Sal was then beaten almost to death when the Saints came to the rescue.

"No please!" he begged as the saints held him down and pointed their guns at him. "I'm just following orders!"

"Who's orders?" Murphy yelled at him.

"Who ya working for?" Connor asked.

"Alexandrov!"

"Oh that's a load of bull!" Murphy said "The Alexandrov's 'ave been long gone for some time!"

"No! They're back! They've been underground after slaughtering the Gambino family like the pigs they were!"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment. If the piece of shit was telling the truth, then this was more serious than they thought. The Gambino's were one of the most notorious crime family legacies, and if the Alexandrov's were the ones who took them out then there was going to be an all-out turf war for the Russians, Irish and Italians. A war that they'd have a blast fighting in.

"Ya hear that brudder?" Connor asked. "The Alexandrov's want a fight."

"Aye. And it's a fight we'll give em."

"Aye. Should send him back to 'em to give 'em the message?"

"No! Please! They'll kill me for fucking this up!"

"Aye. they will." Connor said. "Perhaps he'd be more useful since the pig won't stop squealing."

"Aye. But first I want to shut 'em up." Murphy says. Banging the blunt end of his gun on the crocks head, he knocked him unconscious. The brothers had a laugh before helping up Sal and looking around the place.

"Place hasn't changed at all." Murphy says.

"What's it been? Six or eight years?" Connor said. "And I bet you still hire the all fine lass's huh Sal?"

Sal let out a cough before talking. "Don't have to hire as many since you stopped coming in. You boys would always drive them off in a frenzy."

"Blame Connor." Murphy said. "I just went along and enjoyed the ride."

"Can ya blame me?" Connor said. "Look at all the beauties you've hired." He waved at Sal's wall of photos. "Practically a fine woman of every race and culture."

"But I always had an extra soft spot for Italians." Sal said.

"Course ya did." Murph said as Connor was looking at the photos.

"Brooke, Sherrie, Vicky, um… Betty? I'll be honest, I wasn't paying much attention to that one."

"No, it was Terri you were always chasing." Sal pointed at a pic of two pretty women hanging on the wall. Terri was what many of the customers considered an Italian goddess. Perfect olive skin, shoulder length dark wavy hair, brown eyes the size of walnuts, and a voluptuous figure that was much under appreciated with obsession of being stick thin in the 90's. Next to her was a lighter skinned girl that Connor didn't know very well.

"Ah Teresa. That wild lass always got me into trouble."

"I don't think she's entirely to blame brudder." Murphy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Connor waved him off.

"Still those were my best girls." Sal said. "Thick as thieves"

"Oh yeah almost forgot about Mollie." Connor said. "She wasn't here too long, but she was quite stunning."

"Don't tell me you fucked her too." Sal said. "I can't have had all of my best girls tainted by you."

"Way to hurt my feelings Sal. 'Sides. That one was Murphy's conquest. 'Member Murph?"

Murphy smirked and his eyes lit up behind his sunglasses. "How could I forget?"

* * *

_6 or 8 years ago_

_"Are you fucking joking Connor?" Murphy asked as they approached a warehouse that was blasting obnoxious music and strobe lights were shining through the broken windows._

_"I know, it's not a pub but Terri's in there. She heard about it from some pussy frat boys who were trying to pick her up and thought it'd be good fun." _

_"Fuck you. I'm not going in that piss hole just so you can steal a girl out from under a frat boy." _

_"Easy brudder, we didn't forget 'bout you. She brought her friend Mollie." _

_"Pawning me off with her friend huh? She better not be a cow." _

_"You haven't even seen Mollie yet. Trust me, would I let you down?" _

_"Aye. One time-"_

_"Don't finish that. It was a long time ago. Now come on, sides if you hadn't picked up all those extra shifts at the factory you would 'of already met the fine lass." _

_ They walk in the factory only to have to side step to avoid a guy in a letterman jacket vomiting on their shoes. Murphy gave Connor a look, but the blonder twin just shrugged his shoulders and looked around for Terri. The brothers couldn't help but admire all of the beautiful young women in revealing clothes, it made them wonder why someone would waste money going to strip clubs when you could practically get the same thing for free. Hell one girl was up on a table dancing topless for Christ's sake!_

_"Someone's going to have a lot to confess to in the morning." Murphy said._

_"Aye, won't we all." Connor said. _

_"Connor!" they turned to see Terri running towards them. Clothed in a very small red tube top that could barely qualify as a bra, shorts that could give daisy duke a run for her money and black converse she ran towards Connor and jumped in his arms. He caught her and spun her around planting a very hot kiss on her lips while cupping her ass. Murphy rolled his eyes at their antics as Connor set her down. _

_"Glad you two came!" she said practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I was telling Mollie bout you guys. She's mad at me for dragging her here to get hit on by a bunch of little boys who can't hold their liquor." _

_"Huh, that's practically what Murphy said." Connor said. "But I'm sure he doesn't look nearly as sexy." _

_"Hey, I'm sure I'd look just as good in that tube top Terri's got on!" Murphy joked looking the girl up and down. Connor lightly punched his brother on the shoulder, he knew Murphy was only joking. The brothers, even though they were very competitive with each other, never tried to steal one another's girls._

_"I don't doubt that for a minute." Terri winked at him. "Come on. You've got to meet Mollie. It's the first time I managed to get her out to someplace like this and I promised her a man, not one of those boys." She led them through a crowd looking for her friend. A loud cheer erupted from the other side of the room and she went towards it. A bunch of people were surrounding a table that consisted a guy, a girl, and a lot of shot glasses. _

_"Ugh, I should of known she'd try to one up these douche bags." Terri said. _

_ The brothers took in the sight before them. A girl on the petite side that they assumed correctly was Mollie was drinking a guy twice her size under the table. She had luminescent fair skin, brown eyes that looked as sweet as maple syrup lined with black eyeliner, framed by long dark lashes, dark and sharp looking eyebrows, and dark red hair that was pulled back in a bun with two strands loose to frame her face. She had on a black choker, a sinfully short neon dress and thigh high boots. _

_"So what do you think brudder?" Conner asked smirking. Murphy was looking at her like a lion lusting after a juicy gazelle. _

_"She'll do." He said as he tried to shove people aside to get closer._

_"What are you doing?" Terri called after him._

_"Getting my woman!" he shouted back with a flirty smirk._

_"That's my brudder!" Connor said amusedly to Terri. "Always saving a damsel in distress."_

_"Oh trust me. Mollie can handle herself just fine. If anything she'll give your brother a run for his money."_

_"Really? Let's enjoy the show then." _

_ They watched as Murphy approached the front of crowd. However, he didn't interrupt them. Instead, he watched them with an amused expression on his face. _

_"Had enough little devil?" the guy said, looking all red in the face. She shook her head._

_"What? You getting tired already?" She said coolly with a smirk on her face. "For such a big guy I'd thought you'd have a little more stamina in ya. But then again, I guess you probably finish everything too quickly." _

_ A loud chorus of ooohs and laughs erupted as she downed her drink and barely flinched. Murphy couldn't help but admire a girl who could handle her liquor, or look so sexy when she swallowed. The guy in front of her glared at her and downed his drinks. Back and forth they took shots until finally he passed out on the table. There was a moment of silence from everyone in the room, but then cheers erupted as Mollie got out of her seat. Guys went up to her to try to talk but she waved them off. One guy however was being to handsy and Murphy decided to step in._

_"Excuse me. But I think the Lass just told you to piss off."_

_"Oh and you think she wants a fucking blue collared Scot like you." He swings at him but Murphy dodges and punches him square in the jaw. _

_"I'm Irish you little fuck." He spat at him, the guy then goes to kick Murphy but a high heeled boot stomped firmly on his crotch. All the guys (even Murphy) wince at the sight as he lets out a yawl. _

_"I really hate sore losers." Mollie said taking her boot off him. "Just give up and move on already."_

_"But did he really deserve that lass?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes._

_"Men. Always think their family jewels are their most prized possession." _

_"It's all we got." Murphy replies. "But women have the treasure that's really most precious." _

_She let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You're Murphy? Connor's brother."_

_"What gave it away?" he asked._

_"You're just like him. Tall, sarcastic, sexy accent-"_

_"You think I'm sexy then?" he teased._

_"I'm a sucker for a good accent. Don't hold it against me." _

_"We'll see." She rolled her eyes again, he couldn't help but find it slightly adorable. _

_"And Terri spotted you two when you came in. She told me to wait for her, but then that asshole smacked my ass and asked if he had permission to board my caboose." _

_Murphy let out a loud laugh and practically doubled over from breathing so hard. "Christ! That's got to be the worst line I've ever heard." _

_"Tell me about it. Anyway, looks like Terri and Connor made a getaway. Wanna get a beer?" she asked nodding her head towards the drinks. _

_Murphy pretended to act like a gentleman and led the way. They spent the majority of the time drinking, dancing and talking. It amazed Murphy how much of a good time he was having considering he was dreading going in the first place. He was glad he did though because he'd never met a girl like Mollie. She was actually interesting to talk to, they talked only a little about their past. Both grew up with hard working farm families, she was working at the pizza shop and taking courses at the community college so she could work in the medical field, and she wasn't clingy or overly flirty like a lot of the other girls there. He still wanted to sleep with her but he was also enjoying her company. _

_"Wait? You're actually telling me you and your brother took down about six Armenians in a bar with no back up?" she asks as they walk up the stairs trying to find a quieter place to talk. _

_"Aye. Should of seen the look on their faces when we threw them out telling them to shove their pool sticks up their arses." _

_"Wow. Sounds like a great joke. Six Armenians and two irish twins walk into a bar-" he sprays his drink as he starts laughing._

_"Oh man! You're gonna kill me lass, you know that?" _

_"I've been told that before. A long time ago." She gets a sad look for a minute. _

_"Was it something I said?" he asked. _

_"No. It's just… sorry. We're supposed to be having fun. That's why Terri got me in this ridiculously tight dress of hers and dragged me out here." _

_"That's hers huh? Well may I just say how great it looks on you?" he said._

_"If the next words out of your mouth are but it'd look better on the floor I'm going to punch you for your lack of originality." _

_"Now lass, do you take me for that bloke who got his nuts crushed downstairs?" _

_"No I guess not."_

_"But I won't deny that what you said is both a truthful statement and a very tempting offer." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in close to her face, breathing in the smell of mint and rosemary. _

_"Fucking Irish men." She blushes slightly and looks up at him with bedroom eyes. _

_"Never has that word sounded more beautiful." he felt himself grow hotter and hotter standing so close to her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it before he lost control. _

_"Terri said you MacManus brothers were charmers. Thought it was a load of bullshit until now." _

_"Aye, but be warned. We're no prince charmings. We have no intention of making you our brides."_

_"Tried marriage already. Didn't work out." He pulled away stunned. _

_"Really? You're so young though." _

_"What can I say? I was younger, more naïve and I had a traditional family that wanted me to get married and give them lots of grandchildren." _

_"But it didn't work out." _

_"No. He turned out to be asshole. Thought that I was his servant, that he could sleep with every woman he wanted and that a good dozen backhands every now and then would put me in my place." _

_"Christ woman." _

_"Don't worry. I taught him not to mess with me before I left his sorry ass." _

_"Good. But I'm going to make you forget all about that asshole." _

_"Non tenere allora." (Don't hold back) He let out a moan hearing that. _

_"Non ho alcuna intenzione." (I have no intention.) He replied_

_"You speak Italian too?" She asked amused._

_"Aye. Speak many languages. Got any requests?" _

_"Teach me something in Irish. I only know Italian, French and Spanish." He leaned in and started to kiss at her neck, working his way up to ear before nibbling at it. She started to pant heavily and was trying to suppress a moan._

_"Tá mé ag dul a devour tú." He said and she sighed. _

_"What's it mean?" _

_He pulled his head away to look in her eyes. He realized then that her eyes were in fact not brown but two colors. Both had a semi thick ring of brown near the pupil but the left eye was green underneath while the right eye had blue shining from beneath. _

_"I'm going to devour you." _

_ They locked themselves into a very passionate kiss. He picked her up by her butt and she wrapped her legs around him as he pressed her up against the wall. The more intense the kiss became the tighter her legs were around his waist, turning him on even more than he thought he could. He licked her lips, demanding her to open and she replied just as eagerly battling for dominance of his mouth. He found the taste of her mouth to be addicting. The taste of beer, whiskey and a hint of crème de mint he guessed made his lips feel like they were on fire. Reaching behind her head, he took her hair out of the bun and the long trestles cascaded down her face. The smell of mint and rosemary now consumed him, he needed to have her. _

_ He broke the kiss and looked around to find more privacy, some people in the hall were making obscene noises and gestures seeing their passionate make out. Not that he didn't mind that, he kind of liked the idea of showing up the pretentious college boys, but he also only wanted his eyes to see her naked. Only wanted his ears to hear her voice as she calls out his name to the lord. He put her down and began to knock on all of the doors until he found an unoccupied room. He opened it and led her in to find it was a very small room with a bay window and a mattress on the ground._

_"How convenient." He said looking at her. _

_"It'd be a sin not to put it to good use." _

_ He grabbed her and threw her down on the mattress falling on top of her, she let out a laugh as she fell and hit the mattress. He latched onto her mouth again, running his fingers through her hair and enjoying the feel of it. She grabbed at his head and he felt her nails slightly scratch the back of it. He growled in her mouth from pleasure and tried to break the kiss for air. However, she sucked and gently bit at his bottom lip as they tried to part which made him want her lips even more. _

_"You're a little devil aren't you?" he smirked at her. "Lust this strong can drag a man to hell." _

_"Tell me if you can't handle it." She replied. _

_"Too late. I'm addicted." He said before attacking her neck. **(Skip now kiddos! Before it's too late! No? Okay, don't say I didn't warn you.)_

_ She bite her lip to try to keep the moan muffled, but that made him frustrated. He wanted to hear her moan. She fisted the bottom of his T-shirt and he happily took it off before feeling around her back to find the pesky zipper on her dress. Finding it he pulled it down while removing one of the straps of her dress with his teeth. Sliding it around her ankles and throwing it aside as he admired her body in the moonlight. It wasn't anything over the top slutty but he reveled in the sight of her black lace bra and matching boy shorts. He positioned her legs so that they were arched and started kissing at her torso, pulling down her underwear as he moved. _

_"Wait. You're really gonna do that?" She said. _

_Discarding her underwear aside, he looked at her with a confused expression. "You don't want me to?" He asked. _

_"No it's not that, I just figured most guys didn't like that. That they found it gross but still wanted girls to do that to them." _

_"What did I say earlier?" he asked. _

_She gulped at that a rosy blush scattered across her face. "Tá mé ag dul a devour tú" _

_He felt his bulge being restrained by his jeans. "And I meant it." _

_He stuck two fingers in her, enjoying hearing her softly cry out and arch her back. He wiggled them and her cries got louder and her walls got tighter with each pump. He then took out his fingers, taking slight pleasure in hearing her murmur in protest before tasting her. She gripped the mattress tightly and cried out louder than before. He savored her, he wanted to remember how she tasted for a very long time. The sweet, tangy and something indescribable sense was intoxicating to him. It made him go harder and rougher until she finally came, letting out a sensual scream and getting very wet. He lifted his head and wiped his mouth, looking at her, feeling satisfied that he made her that wound up. _

_"You taste good love. Wanna try?" He grabbed her by the head and kissed her, swirling his tongue in her mouth. She broke away breathless and smiled at him._

_"Why are you doing all the work?" She said and grabbed at the bulge in his jeans, he shuddered and let out a moan as she cupped him. "I think it's my turn." _

_She flipped him on his back with a strength he didn't know she had in her and straddled him. He watched with a smile as she wound her hands behind her back as she looked for the clasp on her bra. He heard a clink and watched as she slowly slid the straps down her shoulders and revealed her breasts to him. His cock twitched in appreciation looking at the sight before him. _

_"Damn, just when I think you can't look any sexier you stare at me with those eyes." _

_"What about my eyes? Thought they were beady." _

_"I love intense looking eyes. They're sexy as hell because you never know what they're thinking." _

_"I think you know exactly what I'm thinking." _

_"Well then, might as stop stalling." _

_She ran her hand down his abs all the way to the zipper on his jeans. Hearing her slowly unzip him was agonizing but he played along. He helped her take off his pants and boxers and she grabbed his length stroking him. He moaned at her soft touch as she pumped him fast then slow, fast then slow._

_"Fuck woman! Are your hands made out of velvet?" he asked. _

_"You think that's good, just wait till I'm done with you." He wasn't sure if he could wait, he was going to explode and didn't know how much longer he could last. _

_"Nope! Need you now!" he then rolled her over and pinned her on her back. _

_"I didn't get to pay you back yet." _

_"Later." _

_"Got a condom?" She asked. He looked around for his pants and pulled them over. Digging around in his pockets he found one and a box of cigarettes. _

_"You gonna share one of those later?" she asked_

_"Lass, for what you're doing you could have the whole carton." _

_He then slid on the condom proceeded to enter her. She lout a yelp and he grunted from how tightly she felt around him. Breathing heavily he waited until she nodded her head before he started thrusting. Slowly at first, but with every sound she made it encouraged him to go faster, rougher, harder. Her screams were so loud he was sure that everyone in Boston would hear it if it weren't for the music. In fact, they could barely hear the music. They were so caught up in their passionate, and slightly animalistic fucking that they almost forgot where they were, what day or even what year it was. The only thing they could focus on was each other, the sounds of pleasure they were making, and the scratch marks she was making down his back. He could feel himself coming and knew that she must be close too. But when he thought that she was going to come she flipped him over and straddled him. She arched her back and rocked her hips against him, fully taking control. He was stunned but he liked it, the other girls he'd been with rarely tried to take control. They just enjoyed it and expected him to do all the work. Her red nails slide to his chest and scratched at his pecks. Dragging them down and leaving faint red lines. _

_"Oh god!" he cried. _

_"I-" she couldn't even finish because a long wanton moan escaped her lips and she threw her head back in ecstasy. He flipped her back on her back and gave three more pumps before he too came, filling up the condom. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Listening to her rapidly beating heartbeat and feeling the motion of her chest. _

_ "You just had to finish on top didn't you?" he looked up to see her a flirtatious smirk on her sweaty face. _

_"For fucks sake lass. Have you seen yourself when you're like that? I couldn't help it." They both laughed and he rolled off of her. Exhaustion and their many drinks took over both of them and they passed out._

**_**(Safe from this point on!)_**

_"You motherfucking Irish!" Murphy bolted up hearing the loud cursing and crash from outside. He looked around to see Mollie stirring in her sleep. _

_"Now hold on? What makes you think I'd fuck your cow of a mother." He heard the familiar voice of his brother outside. He swore under breath and looked around for his jeans. _

_"What's going on?" Mollie asked groggily. _

_"Think my brudder got himself into trouble again." He said pulling on his jeans and looking for his shoes. _

_"That probably means Terri's gonna get involved too. Fuck." She grabbed at her head in pain as she looked for her clothes. _

_"No need to get up." He told her. "I'll be back." _

_"You sure?" She asked. _

_"Yep. You can repay me for earlier." He gave her a quick French kiss before he bolted out of the room to find his brother in an all-out brawl with the frat guys._

* * *

"And you never saw her again after that." Connor said, breaking Murphy out of his memory.

"'Cause I had to bail your arse out of trouble like usual!"

"You didn't have to you hot head! I was just showing them those runts that you can't call a beautiful woman like Terri a fat whore and expect to get away with it. You could of just done her again instead of leaving her there."

"I told her I was coming back! Not my fault the cops came and arrested us."

"And by the time we were let out she was gone." Connor finished. "Left the state to go some college, snagged a fancy scholarship or so Terri said."

"She could of mentioned it was her last night in the city." Murphy said under his breath.

"She really screwed you over! You were in such a bad mood after that brudder."

"I told you already! That was my favorite shirt."

"Yeah, the shirt." Connor said sarcastically.

"Shut up man! Sal, you need any help? You look like shit."

"No. I got it covered. Know a good doctor." He said.

"Fair enough. Come on Murph." Connor goes and picks the guy up by the armpits and drags him out the back. "Ugh, he needs to take it easy on the cannoli's!"

Murphy didn't leave just yet though. He looked at the photo again through his sunglasses remembering the night that still felt like yesterday to him. He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth and lit it. Taking a drag he took it out and exhaled.

"Just as addictive." He said to himself. "Maybe worse." He then walked out of the pizzeria after his brother.

Sal dug around in his pocket for his phone and looked in his contacts. Scrolling to the D's he found the name Devereux and hit the call button. On the other side of Boston the phone rang in a dimly lit office in an animal shelter. The brunette lifted her head up from the paperwork she was doing and looked at her phone through her thin black rimmed glasses curiously before picking it up.

"We're closed." She said.

"Amalia, I'm in bad shape." Sal said.

"Sal? How many times do I have to tell you to get medical insurance?" She asked. "I work on four legged creatures, not two."

"Even if I did have it, I can't go to the hospital with this one." He said. "Nico was a bastard."

"Nico? Did that son of a bitch hurt you? After all you've done for him?"

"I'll tell you if you come to my shop." He said.

She let out a sigh. "Fine. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

"You're an angel." He said.

"I'm far from an angel." She took off her glasses to reveal blue and green eyes with brown by the pupil. "In fact, I've been told I'm a little devil."

_-Yeah you're worse than Nicotine!_

**-End**

* * *

**Hoped you like it because it felt super awkward (though also fun) to write! Especially when my one year old nephew would come into the room and try to steal my laptop from me. God he made me feel so dirty for writing something like this in front of his angelic looking face! **

**Like I said before this could turn into an actually story if enough people are interested. It would delve more into the saints looking into the Alexandrov's and Murphy running into Amalia(Mollie) again. How will the two plots be connected and will their be more smut? That's to be explored ;)**

**Fun facts: the Gambino is the last name of one of the most notorious mafia families in the upper east states and I picked the last name Devereux for my OC because it sounds similar to devil. **


End file.
